Katniss' First Poem
by Gabriella Crossel
Summary: Katniss still has nightmare problems what with all the deaths that she had witnessed during the war. Now, Dr. Aurelius gives her a possible cure... and it involves, a paper, a pen, and Peeta :


**A/N: Actually, this wasn't intended for the Hunger Games fanfic but when I realized, while composing this poem, that it had some relevance, I added the last stanza to make it clear that it would be for this new post of mine plus a storyline(Suggested by my dearest cousin) :P**

…

I see it again, like all the other times, but the degree of the fear increases by the night. I pant and wail like raged animals. These dead loved ones- rather passed away acquaintances never truly dissipate from my mind; even the smallest of people that I careless about such as that boy in District One to that woman in the Capitol haunt me in my sleep. I consult this issue all the time to Dr. Aurelius and he has gotten tired of my frequent complaints- I, too, am getting irritated by this.

He suggested. "I think you need a distraction-"

"I tried hunting, but that will only keep me standing during the day!"

"Well . . . How about thinking of something that can substitute your nightmares?"

I ponder about it and immediately thought of my husband. "What if I get Peeta as my alternative then?"

"Yes!" Dr. Aurelius jumps from his seat. "If you want, you can also put it in writing"

"Like make a novel? What, call it 'THE HUNGER GAMES' or something?"

He chuckled. "That would be interesting but I recommend it to be at least a slogan- something you can chant-"

"I'm already doing the 'I'm Katniss Everdeen, I'm seventeen years old' thing already!" I crossed my arms.

He sighed. "Why won't you make a poem then? It's nothing too long or short"

When I got home, it was already dusk. After dinner and putting the kids to sleep, Peeta was sitting by the edge of the bed patting it telling me to sit next to him.

"So, how was your day?" he smiled and played with my hair.

"It was alright. I visited Dr. Aurelius today"

"I see . . ." he fidgeted a little. "I was planning to have an appointment today but it was terribly busy at the bakery- what with the many birthdays this month"

I could tell that he's trying his best to let the twitching stop but I knew that it would be impossible. He had this problem after the war when he recovered from the hijacking process. He's probably fighting the pictures that suddenly scream to his mind though he never tells me that because he didn't want me to worry.

"Peeta," I shook my head. "You should have asked Delly to take over; you know how important it is to get yourself treated."

He got my hand and pulled me in a warm embrace. "It's okay. This is enough for me."

I gave up and smiled. "You sure know how to tug the heartstrings."

"As long as it's true, then yeah, you can say that."

When we went to bed and fell asleep, I knew the upcoming scenarios that will occur. Despite the awareness, it does not lessen the horror of my dreams. There they were again- ambushing me. I woke up again and check if Peeta was disturbed but, fortunately, he was still slumbering. I got up and checked the drawers for a pen and paper and took them when they were in sight. I sat at the place where I sat a while ago. I started jotting the first thing that comes to my mind.

_Another sleepless night_

_It's the twentieth time_

_The howls give me a fright_

_But your arms held mine_

_It's been a mystery_

_How you suddenly waltzed into my life_

_Funny, 'cause I remember clearly_

_The way your name cuts me like a knife_

_I barely knew you but the boy with compassion_

_Who showed kindness to a stranger_

_Though I wasn't the prettiest girl in the nation_

_You wanted me to be your only lover_

_Despite my indifference, you patiently waited_

_Even when I had another man in mind_

_But when I became the one that you hated_

_I realized my true feelings but was so blind_

_When he came back to the man he once forgot,_

_I see him before me and kneel_

_He asks me, "You love me, Real or Not?"_

_I accept the ring, kissed him and whispered, "Real"_

"Hey, why are you still up- you had another nightmare?" Peeta shook me to get a response.

I turned to him and he kissed my forehead and hugged me tight but I gently push away.

"It's not that I'm sad- yes, I did have a nightmare again but I was doing something else that made me emotional." I showed him my poem and read intently.

As he finished, Peeta looked at me and grinned. "Well Katniss Mellark, you've suprised me once more."

My cheeks burned and I can feel my heartbeat playing a fast drum beat. "I-I-It's not like the best but that's all I could come up for now"

"You may not be Shakespeare but," My dear husband slithers his hand around my waist and leans forward. Our lips met and the burning desire that started as a spark became a flame. Our lips part but our bodies are still dangerously close. "Your words are as pure and passionate as your heart"

"Well at least, now, I'm sure that this writing thing would help me, together with you being here with me" I rest my head on his shoulders and read my first piece again and again until we fell asleep without the painful memories.

**So... what did you think? It's not much but hopefully you guys liked it :) **


End file.
